1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a marine outboard motor, and more particularly relates to an assembly which prevents water contact with steering components extending between an outboard motor and the boat to which it is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine outboard motors are typically mounted upon the transom of a boat and adapted to be turnable upon a substantially vertical axis. A propeller adapted to rotate on a substantially horizontal axis, is positioned at the lower, immersed extremity of the motor. A steering ram extends from the transom to said motor to control the pivotal positioning of the motor, thereby controlling the direction in which the vessel is propelled.
The ram is generally a mechanical cable-operated cylinder-ram combination of telescopically adjustable length, and extends between a first extremity proximal to the transom, and a second or distal extremity associated with said motor. The ram may further rotatively interact with geared steering components or universal joints. The ram is often closely associated with a tilt mechanism which adjusts the trim of the propeller position relative to the boat. Failures or difficulties concerning the steering function are typically attributable to a dirty, corroded or frozen steering ram. Dirt, contaminated grease, salt deposits and marine growth quickly accumulate on the ram due to its generally unprotected exposure to the environment.
A device, referred to as a "boot", has earlier been proposed for protectively enclosing control components such as the steering ram that extend between the engine and propulsion housing of an inboard-outboard engine. For example, U.S. Pat. 3,626,467 discloses an elongated seal element of accordion-pleated structure fabricated of resilient thick neoprene. The seal element surrounds a steering mechanism, providing therefor a watertight enclosure extending between the lower housing and engine or transom.
U.S. Pat. 3,901,177 discloses an accordion-pleated elongated flexible rubber boot providing a watertight seal about components that raise and lower a propeller housing.
U.S. Pat. 4,493,656 discloses a flexible bellows extending between a transom and a propeller housing for the purpose of establishing a watertight enclosure for a drive shaft that transmits power to the propeller.
U.S. Pat. 4,963,109 discloses a flexible boot that encircles a universal joint and provides a protective seal between a transom and an outboard drive unit.
U.S. Pat. 5,238,432 discloses the use of two flexible boots, one for protecting a steering mechanism extending between the transom and rearward engine housing, and another for protecting a drive shaft interactive between said housing and a pendent propeller housing.
One of the difficulties encountered in employing the aforesaid boots is that they tend to separate from their sites of attachment. This is caused by the extreme vibration experienced by the boot, combined with the effects of water immersion, contact with oil, and cycling between wet and dry conditions. The two opposite extremities of the boot are usually contoured as circular cylindrical sleeves adapted to slip onto a correspondingly sized and shaped mechanical feature of marine outdrive systems. Once employed, the sleeve extremities are usually secured in place by an encircling band clamp. However, the thin construction of the boot often permits the boot to squirm loose from the clamp. If the clamp is overly tightened to prevent escape of the boot, damage to the boot is often encountered.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a boot system for protectively enclosing steering components associated with a marine outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a boot system as in the foregoing object which easily and securely attaches to standard mechanical receiving elements of the motor.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a boot system of the aforesaid nature of simple, rugged construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.